Toi que j'appelais mon frère
by SaphirActar
Summary: "Nous étions frères mais ce temps là est révolu." Deux enfants peuvent-ils corriger les erreurs de leurs grand-pères ou doivent-ils achever leur travail ? Univers Alternatif. Bromance.


**Hello braves gens, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée en ce jour férié ! Cet OS est un total univers alternatif dont l'inspiration m'est venue en écoutant "Laisse mon peuple partir", chanson du film le prince d'Égypte ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, je vous laisse découvrir !**

* * *

« C'était chez moi. »

Il avançait au milieu de la ville en flammes avec détermination. Autour de lui, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants s'enfuyaient en hurlant. La peur était sur tous les visages. L'horreur même. Dans le fond, il avait envie d'aider chaque personne, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Sa mission était bien plus importante.

L'air était chaud et sec, à cause du feu bien sûr tout autant que de la chaleur estivale. D'ordinaire, il faisait bon vivre au Jardin Radieux, mais cette époque appartenait désormais à un passé révolu. La sécheresse avait envahi la ville depuis le début de l'été et les plantes mourraient les unes après les autres. Les humains aussi.

Jamais il n'avait souhaité cela. Jamais il n'avait voulu voir tant d'innocents souffrir et mourir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout cela, c'était de sa faute à lui.

Xehanort.

Le nom le fit frissonner et lui laissa un arrière goût nostalgique. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et c'était précisément pour cela qu'il était ici. Pour le rencontrer. Cela le terrifiait mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il l'avait jamais eu. Le temps était à l'action et non plus aux belles promesses. Les regrets teintaient chacune de ses pensés.

Une façade en bois s'écroula à côté de lui et il entendit le cri d'un enfant. Cela lui glaça le sang et il s'empêcha tant bien que mal de regarder. Pas assez pour manquer un petit bras sans vie dépassant des décombres. Il se sentait faible et inutile face à ce déchainement de violence.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'infliger ce rôle ? »

Ses pas le menèrent au palais, au centre de la citée désertée, relativement épargné par les flammes, sans doute grâce aux douves qui l'entouraient. Revenir ici lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Un grand nombre était heureux, mais pas tous. Oh oui, pas tous. Après tout, à une époque, ce palais avait été aussi chez lui, même si c'était du passé désormais. Tout était du passé maintenant.

« J'aurais aimé revenir en d'autres circonstances... »

La salle du trône était en lambeaux. Les tapisseries avaient été arrachées en grande partie, des pierres se déchaussaient des murs et même le grand tapis n'était plus qu'une serpillère, ne rendant pas justice à sa grandeur passée. Les chandeliers étaient renversés et quelques faibles foyers survivaient encore. Dans ce chaos, seul demeurait intact le trône, doré et droit, à peine égratigné par le temps. Le trône et aussi son occupant, le roi absolu du Jardin Radieux.

Xehanort.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé ce bel homme aux cheveux argentés, qui avait désormais bien vieilli. Lui non plus le temps ne l'avait pas épargné. Pourtant, au fond de ses yeux jaunes brûlait encore une lueur avide de conquête. Cette lueur qu'il aurait dû déceler il y a des années mais qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer. Dans le fond, la situation actuelle était en partie de sa faute, il était à blâmer également. Le souverain le reconnut immédiatement et lui sourit. Ce sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux, bien au contraire. Il faisait simplement froid dans le dos.

« - Te voilà, mon cher frère... Si je puis encore t'appeler ainsi.

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, Xehanort. Nous ne sommes plus frères.

\- Je vois. C'est bien dommage que tu te braques ainsi, mon cher Eraqus.

\- Xehanort, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Tu peux encore sauver ton royaume. Tu peux encore arrêter cette violence inutile. Tu peux encore...

\- Nous sauver ? Ne sois pas stupide. Je suis si prêt du but, je ne vais pas abandonner.

\- Ton royaume meurt là-bas dehors ! Des vies innocentes sont détruites ! Tout ça pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Oh, mais parce que ta Lumière me déteste. Vaut-elle vraiment mieux que mes Ténèbres au final ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Xehanort, pauvre fou ! Si tu n'avais pas tenté le rituel avec mon peuple...

\- Malheureusement pour toi, j'avais besoin d'eux. Le rituel de Kingdom Hearts exige de la lumière et des ténèbres. Et je n'ai trouvé de lumière assez pure que dans le coeur des citoyens de ton royaume, ô Eraqus, roi de la Contrée du Départ.

\- Toi que j'appelais mon frère... Comment peux-tu autant me trahir ?

\- Nos avis divergent juste. Mais tu ne m'arrêteras pas.

\- C'est pourtant ce pourquoi je suis ici. La Lumière m'a choisi. »

D'un geste de la main, une keyblade apparut dans la main d'Eraqus. C'était le signe ultime qui prouvait son statut d'élu et faisait de lui un guerrier divin. Cela ne fit pourtant pas peur à Xehanort. Au contraire, il sourit de plus belle. Cet homme était décidément fou, il n'y avait plus rien à faire de lui. Eraqus avait eu un espoir, mais ce dernier s'évaporait petit à petit.

« - Je te le demande encore, Xehanort. Au nom de l'amour fraternel qui a existé entre nous et entre nos deux royaumes... Au nom de l'amitié qui unit nos enfants... Laisse mon peuple partir.

\- C'est touchant... Vraiment touchant. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin d'eux pour le rituel.

\- Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix.

\- Le choix ? Oh si. Je te laisse deux choix. Fuir. Ou mourir. »

Sous les yeux médusés d'Eraqus, une keyblade apparut dans la main de Xehanort. Cela paraissait impossible mais pourtant... Le destin était bien cruel.

« - Moi aussi on dirait que j'ai été choisi, tu n'es pas le seul. L'élu des Ténèbres contre l'élu de la Lumière, voilà un match qui vaut la peine.

\- Pauvre fou... La vie de milliers de gens a-t-elle moins d'importance que Kingdom Hearts ?

\- Kingdom Hearts est composé de coeurs. De la vie de milliards de gens que je veux simplement libérer. Donc oui, il est plus important.

\- Tu veux seulement le pouvoir qui réside dans Kingdom Hearts, n'essaie pas de me tromper !

\- Je ne suis pas contre une petite récompense au passage, Eraqus. On ne travaille pas gratuitement pour dire non à une petite compensation n'est-il pas ?

\- Comment ai-je jamais pu te faire confiance ? Nous étions frères.

\- Ce fut une belle époque mais les temps ont changé.

\- Oui et s'il le faut, je me battrais. Pour mon peuple. Pour mes fils.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul qui a une famille à défendre. Mais il est temps de savoir qui de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres domine ce monde. Viens. »

Un éclair s'écrasa sur la flèche du donjon et fit trembler les murs, alors que l'affrontement titanesque des deux élus commençait. Les keyblades, ces armes de légende, s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit d'enfer et le ciel se répandit en larmes, alors que deux frères se retournaient l'un contre l'autre.

Le combat devait finir dans le sang et la mort.

C'était une époque bien sombre que traversaient les mondes et pourtant, quelques années auparavant encore, l'avenir semblait radieux, comme le Jardin.

C'était l'histoire de deux rois qui avaient grandi ensemble et qui étaient devenus très proches. Le roi du Jardin Radieux et celui de la Contrée du Départ. Plus que des amis, ils étaient des frères de coeur, prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre. Grâce à eux, une alliance fut forgée et ils construisirent une ère de paix, dans leurs mondes et dans les autres. Leur envie de découvrir le monde était positive et leur permettait d'engranger des connaissances à des niveaux très variées sur les différents mondes. La vie leur souriait.

Chacun de leur côté, ils construisirent une famille. Le roi de la Contrée du Départ eut des enfants et en adopta également un grand nombre, par sa nature généreuse. Ses enfants eurent également leurs propres descendants et il fut un grand-père comblé. De son côté, le roi du Jardin Radieux se montra aussi expansif et construisit sa propre famille. Nul doute, à le voir, qu'il chérissait plus que tout ses beaux petits-enfants.

Alors qu'est-ce qui le brisa ?

Personne ne le sut jamais. Peut-être que cela avait toujours été le cas, qu'il avait simplement caché cela tout ce temps. Ou peut-être qu'un événement marqua trop sa vie et le tordit petit à petit. Quoi qu'il en soit, il délaissa les siens pour se tourner vers les plus sombres secrets des mondes, ceux que son frère et lui avaient juré de laisser en paix, pour le bien commun. Autant dire que l'interdit vola sous peu en éclat, dans le plus grand secret au début.

Quand le roi de la Contrée du Départ apprit ce que faisait son confrère, il était trop tard, l'autre souverain était déjà allé beaucoup trop loin. On raconte que les entités divines que sont la Lumière et les Ténèbres choisirent chacune un champion entre les deux frères et que la plus forte remporterait Kingdom Hearts, le coeur de tous les mondes ainsi que son mystérieux pouvoir. Manipulés par les puissances supérieures, les deux frères se livrèrent un duel sans merci, sous la bannière de leur divinité, un duel dont on parle encore aujourd'hui.

Qui gagna ?

C'est une bonne question mais malheureusement, personne n'en connait la réponse. Pendant leur affrontement, le monde du Jardin Radieux fut détruit. De leur faute ou non, le mystère reste encore entier, même si les doutes sont grands.

Du Jardin Radieux, il ne reste rien aujourd'hui, sinon quelques rares survivants, éparpillés dans les mondes. Parmi ces gens, la famille de Xehanort, porteuse des rêves de l'ancien roi mais aussi du désir de vengeance le plus brûlant. Comment les convaincre que ce n'était pas l'élu de la Lumière, voire la radieuse divinité qui avait détruit leur maison ?

La Contrée du départ survécut mais elle perdit son roi et la vie ne fut plus jamais pareil là-bas. Le fils ainé prit le pouvoir et entreprit de protéger son royaume au mieux. Ce faisant, il se renferma beaucoup sur lui-même et tourna le dos aux alliances forgées par son père. Un bien triste sort mais au moins, tout le monde put vivre dans la paix.

Sauf lui, le plus souriant des petits-fils d'Eraqus.

Il rêvait souvent de Kingdom Hearts. Il n'en parlait à personne mais il savait que c'était cela qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Il le sentait, quelque part, Kingdom Hearts l'appelait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais plus le temps passait, plus l'appel devenait impérieux, plus son envie d'y répondre devenait irrépressible. Y succomber n'était qu'une question de temps.

Perdu dans un autre monde, le petit-fils de Xehanort faisait les mêmes rêves. Lui aussi voyait Kingdom Hearts la nuit et se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cette voix envoutante. Sous peu, il comptait mettre les voiles, quitter sa condition d'enfant sans maison et partir à la recherche de cette puissance qui semblait répondre à ses plus grandes interrogations intérieures.

Leur destin était-il de réparer les erreurs de leurs ancêtres ou d'achever ce qui avait été commencé ?

Seul le coeur des mondes le savait.

* * *

 **Yop, j'espère que ce petit écrit vous a plu ! Si vous vous demandez s'il y a une suite... La réponse est oui et non. Oui car effectivement, j'ai quelques idées de scénario pour la suite et non, car déjà, rien n'est écrit ni vraiment figé et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de me lancer là-dedans ! Donc, s'il y a une suite ou non, ça dépendra autant de ma motivation que de votre engouement, tout bêtement !**

 **En tout cas, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire cet OS ! En écoutant la musique, j'ai visualisé Eraqus en Moise et Xehanort en Ramses, alors je me suis dit que j'avais envie de tenter quelque chose. Bon, évidemment, le scénario a dévié un peu mais l'idée de base est là ! Et au départ, ce n'était pas forcément Eraqus et Xehanort qui avaient les rôles... Comme quoi !**

 **En tout cas, si jamais ça vous a plu et que vous aimeriez en savoir plus / Avoir une suite / Que sais-je, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre et peut-être de songer à écrire cette suite pour de bon ! Bonne journée à vous, ou bonne nuit selon l'heure !**


End file.
